Dulce
by themuffinterrorist
Summary: Nagisa siempre consigue meterse en la mente de Haru, esta vez, sin embargo, las consecuencias lo han favorecido.


Pequeña idea de una serie de escenas que no abandonaban mi mente.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Para mi hermana,<p>

porque ama Halloween,

y porque aún le debo un fanfic.

* * *

><p>Dulce.<p>

I.

Aquella mañana no había cocinado caballa. Puede que esa haya sido la razón o puede que la falta de ánimos se lo haya impedido. No sabe el orden de los factores, pero está seguro de que juntos han hecho su mañana una mierda. Por eso, aunque la paciencia siempre ha sido su fuerte, cuando oye a Nagisa entrar en el salón en medio del receso gritando con Rei detrás, no puede más que enterrar su cabeza entre los brazos y rogar por que el día termine pronto.

- ¿Haru-chan, estas bien? - Susurra el chico en su oído. Y a Haru le cuesta, más que nada el contener el impulso de echarlo de un arañazo como si fuera un gato en medio de su siesta. No responde, solo se remueve incomodo tratando de desviar su atención de las palabras que sus amigos comparten, sin embargo, estas se cuelan dentro de su mente.

Se está perdiendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Nagisa, la preocupación de Makoto y el ceño fruncido por parte de Rei que como siempre desaprueba todo lo que al rubio se le antoje. Cuando la idea se planta en su cabeza ya es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de la verdad. Ha caído en la trampa.

Horas más tarde en la entrada de Samezuka la pregunta ni siquiera cruza su mente. A pesar de las innumerables veces en las que Nagisa lo ha engañado antes.

Debe ser la falta de sueño. Quizá, no tiene intuición alguna si no está dentro del agua.

El agua... que lo mira desde lejos mientras cuerpos musculosos se sumergen en ella en medio de la práctica del equipo.

Haru no está muy seguro de cómo sus pasos lo han guiado hasta la piscina y está a punto de olvidársele todo cuando el rostro de Rin se aparece en medio de su visión y le hace pestañear confuso.

- Haru ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – Demanda frunciendo el entrecejo.

Y Haru lo mira, sus ojos brillan con intensidad, antes de separarse de golpe y buscar un punto inubicable en cualquier rincón lejano. Esta titubeando, y el nunca titubea.

- Te estoy hablando. - Alega Rin volviendo a ponérsele en frente.

Haru se obliga a sí mismo a sacudir la cabeza y busca algo en su bolsillo.

- Tómalo. - Dice, sujetando la mano del pelirrojo en la suya y depositando sobre él un dulce pequeño.

Rin lo mira extrañado, pero él suspira con alivio, la presión en su pecho se ha esfumado. Ahora puede preocuparse de cosas más importantes. Tiene hambre. Quiere nadar. Y no puede hacer las dos al mismo tiempo. Al menos, no allí.

Pero Rin no parece entenderlo…

- ¿Que es...?

- Nagisa dijo que debía dártelo. - Habla el pelinegro sin mayor explicación.

- No como dulces. - Se niega su amigo tratando de devolvérselo. Haru se mueve hacia los lados evitando el contacto.

- Guárdalo entonces, no me importa.

- ¿De verdad viniste por esta tontería?

- ¡No es una tontería! - Grita de pronto. - Tenía que hacerlo..

Rin entre el shock de verle perder el control y su creciente curiosidad está a punto de replicar cuando una voz les interrumpe.

- ¡Nanase! - Llama el Capitan Mikoshiba caminando en su dirección mientras aparta el cabello de su rostro. - ¿Quieres una carrera?

Haru está tentado a aceptar. Sabe que eso mejoraría su día considerablemente. Pero no quiere quedarse a discutir con Rin. No quiere el maldito dulce de vuelta.

- No, yo... tengo que irme... - Dice dándose la vuelta sin siquiera dedicarle otra mirada al pelirrojo, quien permanece estático.

- ¡Amo esos dulces! - Escucha que dice el Capitan, y un montón de estúpidas discusiones a su espalda.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

- Rin-chan, sabes que hay una maldición ancestral en esta fecha que dice que...

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Nagisa sonríe, y Rei suspira tras él. Esto se les esta yendo de las manos.

- Veras, tienes que darle dulces a la persona que te gusta o estarás solo el resto de tu vida.

Y Rei vuelve a suspirar.

- Nagisa-san sabes que eso no es verdad. - Le corta, pero él solo le saca la lengua.

- ¿No suena eso como San Valentin? - Pregunta Rin. Y Rei agradece que no sea tan crédulo con los demás.

- No hay maldiciones en San Valentin Rin-chan no seas estúpido. - Se defiende el rubio.

- No esa parte, la parte de los... - Dice el otro. De repente parece que una luz se ha encendido en su mente, se da vuelta tan rápido que Rei se sorprende de que no se haya desnucado. - Espera, ¿Le dijiste eso a Haru?

- Ha estado esparciendo el rumor por toda la escuela. - Explica Rei. Rin parece entrar en estado de combustión, su cara se ha puesto casi del color de su cabello.

- Rin-chan ¿Te estas sonrojando?

- ¿Rin-san?

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Haru tiene problema. No quiere pensar en ello, y le molesta que no pueda dejar de darle vueltas, pero no está seguro como esto de la maldición funciona. Rei no ha dejado que Nagisa se lo explique cuando le pregunto. Han pasado tres días desde Halloween. Cuatro desde la última practica compartida que tuvieron con Samezuka, y no ha vuelto a ver a Rin.

¿Se supone que ya no está maldito? ¿Y que si Rin no se comió el dulce? ¿Que si se lo dio a alguien más? ¿O si lo boto a un basurero? ¿Está la felicidad de Haru pudriéndose en algún vertedero?

El suspiro no le pasa desapercibido a Makoto que de inmediato lo mira con su expresión de madre preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien? - Haru asiente desviando la vista al mar. Espera que sea Rin el maldecido. Pero sabe que no tiene mucho sentido si las repercusiones caen sobre sí mismo. Esta tan entretenido imaginando su posible venganza que lo que menos espera es ver al pelirrojo sentado bajo su puerta cuando llega a casa. Makoto hace los pasos por él y lo saluda con su sonrisa agradable (Esa que Haru ha tratado inútilmente de copiar en el espejo cuando se aburre). No quiere saludar a Rin. Quiere que dé la vuelta y le deje ahogarse solo en la bañera. Lo ignora y pasa de largo hasta dentro de la vivienda, más él no demora mucho en despedir a Makoto (como si tuviera ese derecho) y alcanzarlo.

Esa es la clase de "incomodo" que Haru odia. Sabe que lo está viendo y no quiere darse la vuelta y tener que hacerlo el también.

- Nagisa me lo conto... - Dice Rin caminando hasta que esta frente a él. Haru estaría encantado de golpearlo en el rostro por su falta de entendimiento, pero de pronto se le ocurre que en el fondo tampoco se ha explicado. - No vivo dentro de tu cabeza ¿sabes?

Haru abre la boca para replicar pero la vuelve a cerrar sin encontrar las palabras. Ahí es donde el milagro sucede y las cejas de Rin se relajan, y su rostro entero parece rejuvenecer. Sonríe. Como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y a Haru se le hace un nudo tan grande en el estómago que se da la vuelta sintiendo como el rubor cubre sus mejillas.

- ¿Haru? - Habla Rin tomándolo por los hombros. - No vivo dentro de tu cabeza.

Haru esconde su rostro en sus manos y disfruta del momentáneo silencio. Rin está esperando una declaración disfrutando con como sus manos no pueden dejar de temblar. Es la persona más estúpida que ha conocido, la más infantil, la más cobarde, la más egoísta. Pero quiere recuperarlo. Parte de él se convence de que esta soñando y de que cuando abra los ojos todo se abra desvanecido. Esa parte lo lleva a tomar el riesgo.

Se descubre, avanza un paso. La respiración se suspende en el aire y escapa a través de sus labios. Haru piensa que es irónico, que sepa tan dulce.

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

- Lo siento Haru-chan, no era mi intención mentirte, estaba...

- Probando los poderes del rumor. - Completa Rei poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nagisa. - Era un trabajo para la clase.

Esta vez es obvio que está tratando de respaldarlo y Haru ya no se cree ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen, pero es difícil enojarse apropiadamente cuando Rin está jugando con las hebras de su cabello.

Haru levanta la cabeza y el sol le ciega por un momento. Rin sonríe. Sonríe mucho ahora. Y eso vale todas las mentiras del mundo.


End file.
